Lil' Zelda
by The Ocarina of Time
Summary: zelda is turned as she so quaintly put it holds up three fingers THIS MANY! And it's up to likn and saria to take care of her until she can change back. r&r!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey guys! Okay, here's what's going on. Zelda was checking the seal on Ganon, and he turned her into a little 3-year-old! (Don't ask, revenge I guess...) so, Link walks in (little link not adult link. Seeing adult Zelda turned 3 would be soooo messed up.) Let's make this interesting shall we?**

**

* * *

**"Link? It's me Zewda." Awww...I love it when little kids say words all messed up like "wed" and not "red"! "Zelda? What happened to you!" Link asked. "Ganondowf bwoke fwee and tuned me...this many!" Holds up 3 fingers. "Oh-no...Well, let's go then." Link's just too nice, you didn't think he'd just LEAVE poor zellie there did you? No! They went back to the treehouse. Where Link called the most responsible person he could think of who wouldn't try to get rid of Zelda so they wouldn't have her to steal link away, Saria! (Hey, it was that or a goron...and you know what I say, "Goron rhymes with moron and therefore they are not fit for taking care of a child 9 or under.") 

"Saria, can you here me?" Link said. "Yes, what is it?" "Ummm...ZeldagotturnedthreebyganonandIneedyourhelp! (Translation:Zelda got turned three by ganon and I need your help!) "Oh...wha!" Saria was about as confused as you probably would have been If I didn't put a translation. "Just come over here quick!"

"Okay, Link, what is it?" Saria asked. "Well, see for yourself..." Link said leading her inside. Saria saw little zellie on the floor with a little stuffed fary doll that Link found lying around the castle and assumed that it was one of her old baby toys. "Awwwww!" Saria said picking up baby Zellie. "She's so cute! What's her name?"asked Saria, not even the least bit curious how Link wound up with a little three year old. "Saria, meet Princess Zelda." Link said, waiting for Saria to yell at him for being so irresponsible as to let this happen.

"You named her after Zelda, oh how cute! I always thought you liked her!" Saria said. "Okay, first of all, EWWW! OH GODESSES NO!" Little Zellie saw Link's face turn red and scowl and she laughed. "And seccondly, that _is_ Zelda." Saria looked back and forth from Zelda to Link. She didn't know what to think! "LINK! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" "There it is..." Link said. "So, can you help me?" Asked Link. "Why should I?" asked Saria. "Duh! I'm a (I don't know if he's ten or eleven but in the wind waker Link truned eleven and they said that he was the age of the hero of time and plus...he just looks eleven to me...so there.) eleven-year old boy! what do I know about taking care of babies! I can't even think back to what my parents did because I was raised by a TREE!"Link said...erm, shouted. "I think someone's cwanky!" said Zelda. "Nuh-uh." said Link.

"Look, I will help you, but you have to keep mido away from me and Zelda. His face is enough to make me want to cry, never mind poor little Zellie." "Okay." Link agreed.

* * *

**So, do you want me to continue? Let me know. Later, Kt**


	2. On Our Way! NO! STAY AWAY NEKOCHAN! aww ...

Yay! You liked it! I'm so happy that I will put up a new chapter just for you! Merry kurisumasu! (allright, that was corny...sorry.)

* * *

"So, how do we turn her back to normal?" Saria asked. "OHH, OOH! I KNOW PICK ME!" little zelda screeched. She was so excited that, she was hopping up and down. "What sweetie?" asked Saria "Auntie Saria, can you and outusan take me to the gwate fawies fountain?" "OUTUSAN!" Link yelled. "Take it easy...outusan Imean, Link." said Saria, trying not to laugh. "Grrrrr..." growled Link. "Let's get going...and Saria?" Link asked. "Yes?" Saria responded. "Call me outusan again and you'll be lucky to live to see the fairy's fountain." Link said, storming out to begin the quest. "I think you were right, Zellie. Link is cranky..." said Saria. "I HEARD THAT!" yelled Link from outside. Zelda laughed as if this were the funniest thing ever!

"Outusan?" asked little zellie weakly. "I _told_ you, it's LINK!" said Link exsasperatedly. "But," Zelda started. "No, either call me Link or-" "EYAAHH!" Saria screamed. "PEAHAT!"The peahat swooped down on them and they narrowly dodged it's blades. "Did you see that Zelda?" asked Link. "Yes." Zelda answered calmly. "Why didn't you say something?" asked Link. "I TWIED! YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!" said Zellie. "...Oh...sorry." Link apoligized. "HMPH!" said little Zellie, crossing her arms and turning her head away. "Do you forgive me?" asked Link. "...Awww, I can't stay mad at you wink!" She could not say "Link" so it came out "Wink" but I'll type link even though you all know she said wink. okay? Good.

So Link kicked the peahat's non-existant butt and they continued on their merry way.By the time they all got to hyrule castle town, it was night.

"NEKO-CHAN!" little Zellie screeched. She hopped out of Saria's arms and persued the dog whom in turn, ran down the alley. "PIPE DOWN!" screamed a random hylian from inside his house. He threw a shoe at them. "Hold on a seccond." Link said. A devious grin spread across his face. He quietly walked twords the house and threw a magic bean inside and it sprouted into a huge plant that smashed through the roof of the villager's house, along with the villager (whom was on top of the plant's flower, screaming his head off like 80 feet off the ground.) "LET ME DOWN!"screamed the villager. "Say please." said Link. "PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU 100 RUPEES!" yelled the villager. "I don't know...what do you think Saria?" Link winked at Saria, (who was in on it) "Oh yes Link, go right ahead."

So Link took out his sword and cut down the plant thus, sending the villager plumeting. His hand was sticking up from under the plant with 2 purple rupees in it. "Thank you!" Link said, taking the rupees from him. "Now, where'd Little Zelda run off to?"

* * *

**So, how was it? I'll go listen to puffy ami yumi for a few and then write the next chappie!**


	3. CANDY!

**M'kay, bored to the point of insanity here. Anyway, you all seem to like this story best out of all my stories so I'll continue this one!**

**

* * *

**"ZELDA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Link and Saria yelled frantically. Saria's motherly instintcs were kicking in. "I'm worried Link, where did Zelda run off to! For all we know, she could have been kidnaped, or harassed or someone may have killed her or-" Saria was cut off by Link's hand. "Shhh...this is a G rated story..don't push it." Link reminded her. "Oh yeeeaaah. Still, I'm worried." she said. "Don't worry. What's the worst that could happen to an infant running around hyrule castle town at night with strange dogs that may have rabies and odd psycopath people jumping out of nowhere. On seccond thought, ZELDA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Link yelled. Just then, Zelda came back crying her eyes out. "OUTUSAN!" she schreeched when she saw Link. She ran up to him and tripped and fell onto his ankle. 

"Oh, there there," said Saria, picking up little Zelda and rocking her back and fourth in her arms."What happened?" "IT'S DARK! I DON'T WIKE DARK! IT'S SCAWY!" screamed poor little zellie. "I think I can fix that." said Link, taking out his ocarina. He played Zelda's lullaby and she instantly fell asleep and forgot all about the dark.

"Awww...she looks so precious when she's asleep!" said Saria. "We should get some rest too." Link said. They went to a villager's house to spend the night and then the morning came.

Link stretched and did that yawn he does when you leave him standing still too long in the game. He opened his eyes to see little Zellie on his lap, munching a candy bar. She has choclate smeared all over her mouth. "MORNING LINK!" she said. "Can we all get gowing soon?" Zelda asked, hopping up and down on the bed. "Who's the genius who gave her candy at 6:30 AM!" Link asked as little (now hyperactive) Zellie was bouncin' round the room. "Well, she was hungry and we didn't have anything else." said Saria in self-defense. (or in what would have been self-preservation if Link hadn't calmed down by now...)

"Look, she has chocolate all over her so i'm gonna go warp to lake hylia and get rid of the monsters. You bring zelda over in a little while to get all the candy out of her clothes." said Link, fixing his hat. "Okay."said Saria. "We'll go shopping in hyrule marketplace." So Link warped off to Lake Hylia and Saria dressed Zelda up in an old Kokiri tunic she had when she was 3. "It fits you perfectly!" said Saria, spitting on a napkin and dabbing the chocolate off little zelda's face.

"Auntie Sawia! I can do that mysewf!" pouted Zelda. "Okay, Zellie...go ahead." she strugled and hopped trying to get up high enough to see in the mirror. "Umm...Auntie Sawia? On seccond thought, go ahead." So they got cleaned up and went out to go get zelda some new clothes.

"AWW!" screached some passing hylian girls. they were about sixteen, 3 of them. They all swarmed around poor Zellie and cooed and giggled and pinched her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said Saria, hoping that Zelda didn't develop sage powers Untill she was older. "BACK OFF!" yelled Zelda as she released a barrier around herself, singeing the three girls.

"EYAAAHH!" they screamed. "They were ugwy." said Zelda. "Zellie...what has Link told you about burning innocents to a crisp and making them cry?"asked Saria. "Don't do it?" said Zellie, going all chibi and adorable. "AWWWW! It's okay Zellie, just don't do it again!" said Saria. "Now let's get going!"

* * *

**Hoped you liked! more soon! review for the love of good manga! Later, Kt**


End file.
